


November Has Come

by kuresoto



Series: they do not bind us but rather tear us apart [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cousins, F/M, Mentions of Rey/Poe, Pining, Rey Skywalker, Sad Ending, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knight Ben Solo on the morning of his cousin, Princess Rey Skywalker's, wedding.</p><p>Sad shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	November Has Come

**Author's Note:**

> short dumb thing, trying to get into the swing of writing reylo again //sweats//

As the sun slowly blinked over the horizon, Ben Solo found himself lying in bed, body tired and mind exhausted. He wasn’t able to sleep a wink and now that morning had come, it was time to face the inevitable. Swinging his legs over his bed with a sigh, he caught his reflection in the nearby mirror. By all appearances, he looked fine, but his eyes were darker than usual. Ever since it was announced, the light had slowly started to fade from his eyes, losing all its emotion.

A knock at the door drew his head towards the sound. “Ben, it’s time.”

“Yes, Mother.”

Even though it was still early hours in the morning, he heard the bustling activity in the palace courtyard. Today was the day and it would be nothing short of spectacular. Their servants and peasants would guarantee it.

Briskly, he slipped the thick black fabric of his pressed suit onto his large body, his long fingers looping the golden buttons through the buttonholes, hands gripping the hem of his waistcoat and pulling it down roughly. He retrieved his pins and attached it to his chest, the sunlight gleaming off its shiny surface. Each pin he had represented his achievements in his family’s army. With five on his chest, he was a high ranking officer. Even without the royal blood flowing through his veins, he was a knight held with high esteem by everyone in the kingdom.

Another knock on the door brought the arrival of his father.

“Ben.” It was a single statement, as if Han Solo didn’t know what to follow it up with. Even though he initiated the conversation, Ben’s father was at a loss for words, merely taking the heavy armour that was displayed on the wooden mannequin and placing it onto Ben’s wide frame. Han tightened the straps, hands clapped on his pauldrons, and looked at his son in the mirror, eyes meeting. “Are you going to be okay? I know it'll be different without her around.” This was as close as they would become, neither Ben nor Han being comfortable to discuss their feelings to each other.

With a slight incline of his head, Ben stared at his image as his father left him alone once more. By now, light had bathed his room in the morning sun, and the noise outside had become an excited chatter. Ben took his cape from its hook and draped it over his shoulders, the red lined black fabric smooth under his touch like flowing water down a stream. After he attached his sword to his belt, he surveyed himself once more.

Running his hand through his hair, he smiled softly at it becoming dishevelled. There was a curl that seemed to stubbornly stick out on the side, but he brushed it off. Besides running late for the preparations, she always got frustrated at how wild his hair was.

His heavy footfall sent everyone in his path to jump out of his way and bow reverently before him. Even though he only had minimal armour on for formalities, with his billowing cloak trailing behind him, he was still a sight to behold. He was beautiful, with his dark raven hair and pale skin, small moles speckling his face like star patterns in the night sky, and dark eyes that one would get lost in.

It would be a long day but he forwent breakfast. There would be plenty of time to eat at the feast later in the day. No, his stomach was much too turbulent for him to stomach anything.

Arriving at his destination, he lifted his clenched fist and lightly rapped on the door. A small servant peeked through the crack before opening it wider to let him in. “Leave us,” Ben said, firmly watching the girl – no, the woman – seated with her back towards him.

The dress that donned her body was stunning, white like the snow-caps of the distant mountains, wrapped around her body and hugging her in all the right places. He moved forward, stopping just behind her, hand outstretched and hovering just before her exposed back. Her skin looked soft and creamy, his fingers twitching to run over. At the last minute, he pulled them back, keeping them firmly at his sides.

“Today is the big day.”

When she turned around to smile at him, Ben had to restrain himself from pulling her close, stomping on his traitorous heart for beating faster at the sight of her. But she was a true sight to behold, not him.

Her auburn hair fell over her chest, parted in the middle and wavy. He wasn’t used to it, only ever seen her in the three-bun hair style she loved so much. Now, in her dress and hair around her shoulders, she was poise and beauty, all wrapped up in one. Despite this, there was still the playful glint in her eyes that remained.

“Ben,” she smiled, hand moving up to pull down at the stray curl from before. She frowned, pressing her palm against his hair as if the curl would comply. It didn’t. She tutted. “Your hair is so stubborn.”

“You’re just jealous yours isn’t as illustrious as mine, Rey.”

Rey grinned at him, running her hands through his hair to ruffle it even more. “Well, today is the day, Ben. The day I’ll finally be out of your hair.” He remained silent as she continued to ramble on. “What do you plan to do, now that your time is freed up?”

He shrugged non-committedly. “I’ll go wherever I’m needed.”

Rey hummed. “You should come visit when you can.”

“I shall.”

At the sound of a horn, Rey puffed her chest and held her head up high. “It’s time.”

Nodding, Ben pulled something from his pockets, holding it up for Rey to see. It was a necklace with a blue stone attached to the chain, the oval jewel dangling between them. “It’s beautiful. Where did you get it?” Rey breathed.

“It’s just something I found on my travels in the past. Here, let me put it on.” It was a lie of course. It was given to him from his mother when he was younger, Leia commenting that it was something he should give to someone special when he was older.

Being so close to her as he fastened the golden clasp at the base of her neck, Ben couldn’t help but inhale her scent deeply. He could also feel the moment Rey’s body froze, his lips ghosting over her skin and making her shiver.

“Ben…don’t…” Her words were like another knife being plunged into his soul. The first was when her marriage to Poe Dameron was announced, seven months ago. Rey Skywalker was his cousin, by all appearances and to everyone in the kingdom, but he knew better. She may be his cousin by name, but not by blood.

Ever since finding out, his uncle, Luke Skywalker, had rescued the small child from slavers and raised it as his own, he knew that any relationship with Rey would be forbidden. He tried so hard to treat her like a sister, but as she blossomed into the woman she was now, it became virtually impossible. Being assigned as her guard did not make things easier. He knew that she would be wed in the future, but he never thought it to be as soon as it was. He always thought he would still have a few years to have her to himself.

But now, on the morning of her wedding, he wanted to hold her close, press his lips against her soft ones, tongue sliding over hers and tasting every inch of her that he could. As he turned her around with his hands on her shoulders, he stared into her eyes. What he saw was uneasiness, uncertainty, and fear. Was it fear for him? Or fear because of him? He didn’t know and he didn’t want to ruin her life like his already was. It was his problem that he had fallen in love with her, and his alone.

Forcing a smile onto his face that he knew wouldn’t reach his eyes, he bent down and kissed her cheek softly. “Congratulations, Rey Skywalker, on your nuptials.”

Before she could say anything, Ben stomped out of her room, door clicking closed behind him and condemning himself to a life without her.


End file.
